


[Podfic] The Heat and The Hold

by RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 21:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13644834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: Dorian reacts a little more strongly to a compliment than anyone expected. Bull decides to test how far it goes.





	[Podfic] The Heat and The Hold

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heat and the Hold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392024) by [Iambic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iambic/pseuds/Iambic). 



> Thank you to Iambic for having blanket permission <3

Cover Art provided by RsCreighton <3  | 

## Streaming Audio

### The Heat and The Hold: 28:44

  
[Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bDA%5d%20The%20Heat%20and%20The%20Hold.mp3)  


## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bDA%5d%20The%20Heat%20and%20The%20Hold.mp3) | **Size:** 26 MB | **Duration:** 28:44
  * [M4B](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201802/%5bDA%5d%20The%20Heat%20and%20The%20Hold.m4b) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 28:44

  
---|---


End file.
